


Oh, what a challenge you are

by riviax



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andres is having the time of his life, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, and Martin is loosing it, but not really, slight angst, yes this is a quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riviax/pseuds/riviax
Summary: If you think working with the love of your life is hard, imagine getting stuck with them in quarantine right when they are on edge after their 4th divorce. And if that wasn’t enough, they suddenly have the brilliant idea to challenge themselves in stealing your heart, which they already have.Yeah, the next few weeks will definitely be interesting.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 25
Kudos: 227





	Oh, what a challenge you are

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my other fic when this idea suddenly hit me and I couldn't focus on anything else. This is the longest thing I haver written, but I'm actually quiet proud of it. Hope you like it too, feedback is appriciated!

“Please, do not leave your homes until further notice” 

Funny, Martín thought to himself as he turned off the small tv, normally he would be delighted to be forced to stay in their chapel, working on a new plan with Andrés. But right now, his best friend was in the absolute worst state possible – the moody phase of his post-divorce breakdown. 

There were 4 phases of this. Firstly, Andrés would get really, really sad for a short period of time and Martín would have to cheer him up with music and dancing and wine. 

Secondly, he would get really, really angry, ready to destroy absolutely everything that even slightly annoyed him. That was the time where Martín would do everything in his power to stay away and be as nice as possible if he had to interact. Thankfully, Andrés never did anything worse than shout at him and break some stuff to scare him. Peak of good behavior. 

Thirdly, he would get moody. He could go through all emotions known to men in an hour. He was completely unpredictable, even more than usual, and that scared Martín the most. One time, after his third marriage, he painted the monastery and almost shot a nun when she didn’t like it. It’s a miracle they could still live here. But the good part of this was that this was the time Andrés’ best heist ideas were created. 

And that led to the final phase, where Andrés would do literally everything in his power to get Martín’s attention. Either through getting him to work on a heist plan or dragging him on a trip. And Martín had to admit he loved that phase. He loved how every second of his day was filled with Andrés, how much he cared about him then, how he treated him as best as he could. Until the crippling knowledge that he was just a way to kill time before Andrés met the new love of his life surrounded him. 

It’s been a month since the divorce and Andrés was now in his moody phase. To Martín’s surprise, he hadn’t come up with a single new heist idea. Actually, he’s been rather quiet the last few days not really mentioning their plans. And that made Martín anxious. 

Well, now that he thought of it, quarantine was the perfect time to steal some diamonds. If only they could find something rather close, and strike just as police was occupied with something else... 

“Do not even think about it!” 

Martín turned abruptly as Andrés’ voice interrupted his train of thoughts. 

“I will not risk one of us dying from that dumb disease. We will not leave the monastery until everything is back to normal understood? I have already bought enough supplies for the next few weeks. We can just stay with no worries enjoying each other’s company.” 

How could he be both threatening and nice at the same time? 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be fine stuck in here for so long? There’s not really much to do here you know.” 

“Oh please, Martín. We can sing, we can dance, I can paint and we can work together on the Bank heist.” 

“Right now, all the planning revolves around calculating stuff and we both know that’s something you can’t do to save your life. And the rest will be boring for you after a week.” 

“So what, you think I’m not up for the challenge that is staying with you for weeks?” 

There was suddenly a spark in his eyes and Martín knew it couldn’t mean anything good. Was that the brilliant idea they were waiting for? Was he moving from the moody phase to the final one? 

“Well how about I make it even more challenging?” Andrés’ voice was low as he suddenly moved right in front of Martín. “I swear that by the end of the quarantine I’ll make you fall in love with me.” 

“What?!” Martín blurted out completely shocked. He couldn’t be serious, could he? “That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard. Really, I expected something better from you.” 

He tried turning it into a joke, but Andrés was already sold. 

“You always say that I can make anyone fall in love with me, so let’s try it, shall we?” He whispered stroking Martín’s cheek with his finger. The Argentinian remained speechless as he begged his entire body to stay fucking calm and not get embarrassingly red. 

“Alright then! It’s set!” Thankfully Andrés moved away and started walking towards his room. “Since we don’t know how long this whole thing is gonna last, I should steal your heart as soon as possible. Marvelous, see you at dinner _love_!” 

And just like that he was gone. Martín was still stuck in place as he tried to process what the hell has actually happened. Andrés just forced them to stay in a small monastery, decided on stealing Martín’s heart, as he was surprisingly unaware of the fact that he already had it, and called him _love._ Yeah, this next few weeks, were going to be the death of him. 

\---- 

A few hours later they were sitting at the dinner table. 

Martín has gone through the whole thing over and over in his head and decided there were only two options. Number one – Andrés has figured out that he was head over heels in love with him and wanted to make him come out with this cruel game. Number two – Andrés was an absolute fool, unaware of his gay best friend’s true feelings and just wanted to tease the hell out of him, for fun. 

Either way, Martín knew he couldn’t let Andrés win and confess his love as he could never live down the agony of getting turned down. Of course, there was also the third option – Andrés actually liked him and wanted Martín to love him, but Martín could never let himself believe that. So, he was determined on not showing his true feelings, ever. 

And already it was pretty hard. Andrés has prepared the meal all by himself, and he was a great cook. He made Martín’s favorite dish and even lit the damn candles. 

“Enjoying the food, _love_?” 

“Oh, I don’t know _hon_ , I would say it’s a bit too salty.” He tried to play along and annoy him too, he really tried. 

“You know what they say, if a cook adds too much salt it means that he is deeply in love with someone.” He put one arm on the table and rested his head on it, giving Martín his best lovestruck face. Martín wanted to throw his plate at him. 

“Alright, now onto our next surprise.” Andrés declared as they finished eating. “Come with me.” He said as stood up and offered Martín his hand to help him do the same. But Martín ignored him and stood up on his own. He should have said no and call it a night, but he was just too damn curious. 

“I thought you didn’t want to leave the monastery.” 

“Oh, we won’t leave it, technically. All we have to do is go to the monks’ part.” 

“Are you insane? We have strict rules with them.” 

“Rules be damned when it comes to love.” 

Martín had to mentally punch himself. Still, he quietly followed Andrés to the other part of the monastery, unable to resist his ideas. Soon they reached a staircase and climbed up. Once they reached the top it was completely dark, but Andrés moved as if he had been here a thousand times. Swiftly, he opened a trapdoor that Martín couldn’t see. When he climbed up, he found himself on the rooftop, next to the huge bell. But it wasn’t the end of the journey as Andrés jumped down to a lower part of the roof and gestured Martín to do the same. Then, he pointed up and that’s when Martín saw it. 

The sky was full of beautiful stars. He knew that the view from the monastery was good, as it was far enough from the city lights, but he never really cared enough to make the effort of looking up. A pity, he thought, as the view overwhelmed him. 

Andrés sat down and without a word Martín joined him, but not close enough for them to touch. And they just sat like that, in complete silence. He was fucking stargazing with Andrés de fucking Fonollosa. 

“If you say that the stars don’t look as beautiful as I do or some dumb shit like that, I _will_ push you of the roof.” 

“Oh Martín, but I don’t even know how they look as I have been admiring you this whole time” 

Andrés should thank God for his quick reflexes as he dodged Martín’s shove. 

They sat like that for what felt like an hour, neither of them moving or saying anything. And Martín wanted to scream from how much he both loved and hated it. After some time, he finally had enough and stood up. 

“This is ridiculous.” He muttered, and without looking at Andrés he started to head back. As he was climbing up to the higher point of the rooftop, he heard that Andrés stood up too, unusually silent. Neither of them said anything as they both went back to their bedrooms. 

That was the most romantic night of Martín’s life. 

And he hated every part of it. 

\--- 

The next day Martín took his time getting up. He still hadn’t come to terms with whatever was happening between him and Andrés. He was hoping that Andrés was already over it, but he knew his best friend and how dedicated he got once he set his mind to something. 

When he finally left his room, he realized Andrés was nowhere to be seen. Which was weird. He _always_ woke up first and was always in the chapel once Martín got his lazy ass up, eating breakfast or working on the plans. Perhaps he was still in his bedroom, scheming something terribly romantic for today, Martín thought. 

Half an hour later he was standing by the desk, pencil behind his ear, focused on the plans before him, as Andrés finally left his room. He did it so quietly Martín only realized once he greeted him loudly and wrapped his hands around his back, head on his shoulder. 

This wasn’t technically that weird. Physical contact was normal for them. Andrés would often randomly hug him or put one hand on his waist, especially when he was in his post-divorce state. Martín, on the other hand, hardly ever initiated any contact, only when he was drunk or incredibly excited or when he was really desperate and decided to adjust Andrés’ clothes or “accidently” bump into him. 

What was unusual though, was how long Andrés was hugging him. For a second Martín lost himself in his warmth, but soon snapped back and stepped away. As he turned around, he realized it was a terrible idea. Andrés was only in his boxers and unzipped robe. And that _never_ happened. 

Andrés was obsessed with making a good appearance so he always wore an expensive suit. Martín has seen him shirtless only once, back when they were just starting to live together and he walked into his room as he was changing. Ever since then they had a strict rule to _always_ knock before entering each other’s rooms. 

“Like what you see, _my love_?” 

He was smug. And Martín’s brain had completely shut down. He was speechless as he starred at Andre’s beautiful body. He had to physically force himself to cough, to at least partly cover up his embarrassment. 

“Good God Andrés, it’s only a second day and you’re already going insane.” 

“There’s nothing insane about allowing yourself a little freedom” 

He was enjoying it way too much, that bastard. 

“You know, for someone so scarred of that new disease, you’re sure making it easy for yourself to get sick.” 

“Well if I got slightly sick then you would have to take care of me and I wouldn’t mind that.” 

If looks could kill, Andrés would had been a dead man walking by know. Sensing that his best friend was only getting angrier, he did the smart move of quickly preparing breakfast for himself and going back to his room, to do God knows what. 

And Martín tried and failed to focus on his work again. 

\--- 

A few hours had gone by and Martín had done barely any work, since the images of Andrés’ perfect body were still vivid in his mind, when the problematic man shouted form his bedroom. 

“Hey Martín! Come here for a second!” 

This shouldn’t have scared Martín as much as it did. But this weird game that Andrés was playing was even more stressful than his angry or moody phase. He wasn’t afraid of getting some of his stuff or bones broken, but he was deeply afraid of Andrés breaking his heart. And he knew that whatever was waiting for him in Andrés’ bedroom couldn’t be good. 

Would he see Andrés completely naked and with roses on the bed? For a brief second, he considered gauging his eyes out so that he just couldn’t see. 

“Come on Martiiiin! I neeeeed youuuuu!” 

“Oh, fuck it.” Martín muttered as he finally got a hold of himself and went to Andrés’ bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw him painting something, still only in his boxers and robe, mind you. 

Okay, that’s mostly normal, Martín concluded with relief. 

“Finally! Please, come closer _love_ , I need to get a good look of you” 

Martín furrowed his brow as he took a few steps closer. And that’s when he saw the work in progress. It was a painting of the two of them, smiling and holding each other. And that was absolutely out of normal. 

Andrés loved drawing and he would sketch literally everything and everyone. Martín adored it when he did a drawing of him, delighted to receive so much attention. But paintings were reserved only for Andrés himself and some of his wives. The people he loved the most. 

So, in Martín’s eyes, this was the equivalent of a fucking proposal. 

As he stood there, starring at the painting in utter disbelief, Andrés stepped closer and put his hands on Martín’s face. 

“What is it _love_?” His voice was soft, almost a whisper. “Why aren’t you saying anything? You don’t like it?” 

“Why the hell are you painting me?” Martín somehow finally found his voice, although it was a broken whisper. 

“Because our bond is special. So special I had to capture it.” 

Andrés stroked Martín’s face with his thumbs. The Argentinian finally dared to shift his eyes from the painting onto Andrés’. And they were full of feelings, to the point where Martín wasn’t sure what they actually represented. Hope? Happiness? Slyness? He had to break free. 

“I’m not that much shorter you know?” He muttered, taking a step back and looking everywhere but Andrés and his painting. 

“I will make note of that.” Andrés responded somehow sadly. Damn that bastard, playing with his emotions. “See you at dinner?” 

“Yeah, see ya.” Martín quickly left the room. 

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. 

He was way too good. Martín was sure that if he hadn’t already been in love with Andrés, he would have fallen for him now. 

\--- 

Dinner that day came by rather normally, Andrés even wore a suit. They talked as usual, about progress on the heist plan and whatever was going on in the world. No stargazing propositions. 

The next day when Martín got up Andrés greeted him on the hallway, dressed as normal and entering his bedroom. It was surprisingly ordinary. Martín was ready to believe that Andrés gave up on his ridiculous challenge and they would spend the next few weeks as always. Until late afternoon came by and Andrés just had to prove him wrong. 

Martín was once again, sitting by his desk, working on heist plans with some nice music playing in the background. He hadn’t seen Andrés since morning, which he was rather happy for. To his surprise, the love of his life entered the room without a single word. He simply sat in one of the chairs, at the other side of the room, and started reading a book. 

Martín could ignore him, but he just had to take a look. And it almost gave him a heart attack. 

Andrés was sitting as if nothing happened, in his best, white suit, the one reserved only for his weddings. Martín absolutely loved how he looked in it, but also hated it as it reminded him of all those painful celebrations. 

He was starring, for what felt like a thousandth time this week. He could swear Andrés slightly smiled at that. But he didn’t say anything. Slowly Martín turned back to the plans, pretending to work, as he tried to calm down. 

A few minutes later one of Martín’s favorite songs came up and Andrés suddenly stood up. He pushed the chair and desk against the wall and offered Martín his hand. 

“Shall we dance, _love_?” At this point Martín was too tired to refuse. 

“Alright, let’s dance.” He took his hand and soon they were swooning to music together. 

Martín loved dancing and normally he wouldn’t feel weird doing it with Andrés. It was part of their post-divorce cheer up routine, after all. But this wasn’t one of those moments. This was part of a cruel game that Andrés was playing. 

Martín couldn’t let himself enjoy it, because if he did, it would hurt him even more to know that it meant nothing to Andrés. He felt like giving up. Maybe if he just said that Andrés had won it would all stop. He could admit that he has a crush, Andrés would celebrate his win and they would continue like nothing happened. 

But Martín couldn’t risk that they wouldn’t go back to normal. He couldn’t risk Andrés living him after realizing Martín really loved him. He couldn’t risk loosing the heist and the love of his live. They were his life and he didn’t know what he would do without them. 

So he just played along, loosing himself in the dance, feeling the emptiness slowly overwhelm him. Maybe he already lost. 

“Martín, _my_ love, do you want to tell me something?” Andrés must have noticed the sudden change in his eyes as he asked softly. Martín just forced himself to smile and look into his eyes. 

“No, everything is alright.” 

For a second, when he was starring into those beautiful eyes, he felt at ease. As if Andrés did actually care for him. As if he and his feelings were safe with him. But that was only for a second. 

The song came to an end and they stopped dancing. Martín cleared his throat as he moved towards the hallway. 

“This was nice, but... I’m going to sleep now.” 

“Martín-” 

“Goodnight, Andrés.” 

Andrés didn’t move, he just watched him leave. 

What was happening to them? They were never this weak around each other, this sad. They were confident, they were best friends ready to take over the world. 

But with this cruel game, Martín felt like it was all going to fall apart. 

\--- 

It’s been a week since the quarantine started. And Martín was going insane. 

Every single day Andrés would walk around either in his best suits or half-naked, hugging him or shamelessly flirting. But he wasn’t as bold as before, no, truth be told he spent most of his time in his bedroom, finishing that damn painting. 

The wildest thing he did since the dance, was giving Martín flowers he picked up in the garden two days later. Martín almost forced him to choke on them. He should have thrown them away, but he was just too damn soft for that man and so the flowers were now resting in a vase in Martín’s bedroom. 

Martín was standing in the chapel, starring at the now finished painting of them holding each other that mysteriously replaced the portrait of Andrés overnight. Twenty minutes ago, the government has announced that the quarantine will last at least a month longer than they originally expected. And that scared the shit out of him. 

He had to clear the air with Andrés, he couldn’t let the challenge continue anymore or he was going to lose it. He would tell him to stop and if Andrés asked why he would simply say that it’s breaking them apart and they should focus on the heist instead. Yes, that would be perfect. He would save both their relationship and his sanity. 

He finally made up his mind and had enough courage to end this. He suspected that Andrés was in his room, as he hadn’t seen him yet that day. With new found confidence he entered the room. And immediately he was confused again. Andrés was laying on his bed in his normal clothes, minus the jacket. He kept starring at the ceiling not bothering to move when his best friend entered the room. 

“Oh, Martín, good to see you. I wanted to talk to you.” 

No _love._ Just Martín. And his voice sounded strange too, painful and resentful at the same time. 

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you too. It’s about-” 

“The challenge? Of course!” He stood up abruptly and headed towards Martín. “You came to tell me to stop, didn’t you? You think I’m just making a foul out of myself, right? I don’t understand it, I really don’t! I played all my best cards, I even let myself open up in front of you and _none of this worked_. Women always fall after one or two days, but you? Never! It’s been a week and you still don’t love me. Are you sure you’re straight? Because the only other explanation would be that there is something wrong with me and that just can’t be possible!” 

He was now just a few centimeters away from Martín, looking more furious than ever. And Martín just started to laugh, almost hysterically. For a change it was Andrés who looked utterly confused. 

“What’s so funny huh?” 

Could he really be this clueless? 

“I just can’t believe it. I can’t. You, Andrés de Fonollosa, master of reading other people, are so fucking blind. There is nothing wrong with you or me for that matter, dumbass.” 

He cried at the same time. Were these tears from laughter or pain? He wasn’t really sure. 

“But I’m glad you’ve realized this is stupid. Let’s drop this challenge, alright?” 

“No, not alright. I need to know Martín. _Why_ can’t you love me?” 

At this point, Martín was just too damn tired. He didn’t have the strength to hide this anymore, to pretend. He just wanted to go back to the good all days. 

“I can’t _fall_ in love with you, because I already love you. And I have loved you for years you moron. So can we just forget about all of this and live as if nothing happened?” 

“No, we can’t.” 

“ _Why?”_

No, no, no, no, _please_ don’t leave me. _P_ _lease._

“Because I love you too.” 

Martín’s heart stopped. He starred into Andrés’ now happy eyes not believing what has just happened. 

“What?” 

“I’ve been in love with you for years too. Did you really not see it? Every single time after a divorce I would try to make you fall in love me. I would give you all the attention possible, but every single time it didn’t seem to work on you. So I would go for a new wife, to heal the pain. But this looked like a perfect opportunity, You and I, both single, stuck in the monastery. Perfect.” 

For a few seconds they just stood there, smiling and starring at each other, trying to process what the hell has just happened. 

“So... can I finally kiss you now?” 

“Yes, yes you can Andrés, _my love_.” 

And as their lips finally met in a passionate kiss full of love, they both started to cry. But those tears were definitely happy. 

After what seemed like an hour, they finally parted. With foreheads pressed against each other, they simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

“You know, Andrés, this last week I couldn’t really focus that much on my work because of you. I think you deserve some punishment.” 

“Are you challenging me, _love?”_

“I love you, you idiot, but if you ever propose another challenge I _will_ murder you.” 

“Understood, sir” 

And as they kissed again, they both realized, that since they were both stuck in quarantine, they had all the time in the world to redo everything they did that week, but this time, they would both be genuinely happy. 


End file.
